


The World Anew

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Stealth Crossover, Time Travel, Trauma, YBEB, anne time travels, sneaky appearance by steve rogers, tudor triad verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Two time travellers and a conversation over tea.
Kudos: 16





	The World Anew

**Author's Note:**

> YBEB Verse and the Steve Rogers therein belongs to Feather. <3 my friend.

“Is it strange that I think it’s often so many tiny things I remember? The way the light was if you looked out a window at Hever, the scent of candles”

Anne stirs her tea, half smiles in a way that Steve has learned means both sadness and a kind of happiness.

“And when they asked if I would come back to Hever, I tried to find the window. It was gone - of course it was gone and no one knew it had ever existed. And suddenly…”

“You realised just how much the world has shifted under you?”

She smiles then, a real smile, the kind of smile that makes Steve realise what people in her time meant when they said Anne Boleyn had a great charm, especially in motion.


End file.
